Amour irrésistible
by Hikaru Takemiya
Summary: Lo que el buscaba era protección de las demás mujeres para no hacerse daño asi mismo y a sus hijos, pero...¿que puede suceder cuando la mujer a la que pidió que le protegiera, despertara en el, el anhelo y deseo de una familia completa? SxS
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes de CCS no me pertencen a mi si no a CLAMP **

**   
Amour irrésistible **

Los labios delgados y curvulientos no pudieron evitar sonreír, ocasionando que sus finos y pálidos pómulos se contrajeran dándoles un aspecto de haber sido esculpidos por el más prestigiado artesano, su delgada y grafilada nariz proporcionaba y despejaba el aire de sus pulmones. Mientras que para desagrado de muchos sus ojos tan verdes como la mismísima esmeralda eran opacados por una gruesas y desalineadas gafas, sus brillantes dientes eran "corregidos" por los incómodos frenillos que borraban deseo alguno de querer besarlos.

Sakura Kinomoto era el tipo de mujer que podía pasar desapercibida por cualquier hombre debido a su aspecto, su esbelto y delgado cuerpo siempre iba cubierto por blusas y pantalones holgados que imposibilitaban hacer sentir los deseos del hombre hacia ella. Pero eso a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario le hacían sentir protegida y abrigada del calor que ella pensaba que nunca llegaría a su cuerpo y vida.

Siempre caminando con los pasos acompasados pero nada elegantes se dirigía hacia su oficina con el rostro serio y la mirada en alto, las sonrisas y las burlas de sus compañeras siempre eran bienvenidas, después de todo no le afectaban en lo más mínimo. No le importaba si no llamaba la atención de hombre alguno, el hombre debe quererla por su interior no por el físico que ella no cargaba.

Era feliz así como estaba, independiente, soltera y en compañía de su gran y fiel amigo Kero. Un sonrisa llena de dulzura inundo su delicado rostro, le encantaba más que nada en el mundo recordar que había alguien muy especial para ella esperándola de regreso a casa. Después de todo su perruno amigo no se podía alimentar solo.

Un golpe fue lo único que detuvo a XiaoLang en su chequeo de papeleo, siendo apenas trasladado de su empresa para hacer el favor de atender la empresa "All The Things You Need" haciéndose cargo del puesto como presidente a cargo de todos los encargos y ejecuciones en esta.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue gritarle sus verdades a la persona encargada de hacerlo caer, sea hombre o mujer. Bajo su ambarina mirada para observar con desprecio el como la joven mujer de largos cabellos castaños con un leve toque rubio observaba los documentos regados con algo de vergüenza y odio. XiaoLang lanzó un bufido con exasperación mientras que con la rapidez y gracia de un felino arreglaba los papeles acomodándolos en el mismo orden.

- Mujer, en otra ocasión fíjate por donde vas, no creo que tengas en mente perder su empleo solo por insignificantes distracciones -Sakura no podía estar más sorprendida, este tipo de situaciones le habían ocurrido en anteriormente, pero nunca, nunca alguien los había recogido como lo había hecho ese hombre. Ella siempre terminaba en el piso con humillaciones y burlas, comprendía que había sido su culpa el haber chocado con ellos puesto que estaba soñando despierta, pero eso no les daba el derecho de tratarla así.

Con algo de recelo levanto su verde mirada observando minuciosamente la ancha y esbelta espalda masculina, deleitándose con los fuertes músculos que se delineaban en su blanca camiseta. - "Como si de un príncipe azul se tratara" -pensó con los ojos soñadores y un leve rubor coloreando sus morenas mejillas.

Su ensoñación término al oír la estridente alarma de la empresa que significaba que pronto iban a cerrar las compuertas, ciertamente era un último aviso que se oía a media ciudad, para avisar a los faltantes trabajadores que se apresuraran. Eso fue un golpe en seco para traer a la realidad a Sakura, el recuerdo del encuentro con el hombre que ciertamente despertó en ella sus ensoñaciones infantiles, en el que en algún lugar del mundo estaría su príncipe azul esperándole con su gallarda sonrisa, tan solo le trajo a su mirada un deje de amargura que dejo calladas a sus compañeras de trabajo.

Todos conocían a Sakura por su dulce y tierna sonrisa o por lo menos la conocían los conserjes del lugar, jamás en su vida la joven castaña había mostrado signo algún de enfado o disconformidad, siempre era seria y distante con sus compañeros, jamás había mostrado alguna otra emoción, hasta este día.

XiaoLang miro con seriedad a su oficina y secretaria, jamás en su vida se le llego a ocurrir que en cuanto abriera la puerta se encontraría un sofá de cuero negro y una extravagante rubia vestida con un mini falda que apenas y le podía tapar los muslos y una camisa manga corta con un exagerado escote. Claro que era hombre y tenía esos pequeños defectos en su sistema, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo siempre intentaba dar lo mejor de sí y en cierto modo de esa forma no podía, resultaba tentativa pero era muy molestosa

- Disculpa crees que me podrías dejar a solas un momento -la rubia le miro con lujuria mientras a pasos lentos y sensuales se acercaba a un ya enojado Xiao Lang- si quiere conservar su empleo de recomiendo que me haga caso -la mirada fría e irritante en el rostro varonil hizo salir corriendo a la rubia, sacándole una sonrisa cargada de cinismo en los morenos y seductores labios del empresario -odio a las mujeres -se dejo caer con toda la pesadez de su cuerpo en el acolchonado sofá de cuero, ignorando las fuertes corrientes de sueño que golpeaban su cabeza.

El recuerdo de la joven con la que choco golpeo su mente como si de una ráfaga de luz se tratara. Sus labios pequeños y carnosos, su cuerpo completamente desalineado y sus brillantes e inocentes ojos verdes que le miraban como si de un príncipe se tratara. Ciertamente esa actitud se le había hecho muy infantil de su parte, pero extrañamente enternecedora. Pues pensándolo detenidamente la mujer parecida un fino trozo de pétalo que con tan solo tocar se podía romper. Sus ojos ámbares brillaron levemente, mientras en su recta y sensual boca se dibujaba una mueca de disgusto y exasperación.

- "Maldita sea Syaoran…tienes treinta y dos años, dos hijos y una difunta esposa, que aparte de estar muerta te había abandonado al momento de dar a luz" –sus gruesas y bien formadas manos tomaron con ansiedad su rostro, tratando vanamente de ocultar sus lagrimas que desfilaban por sus ahora pálidas mejillas –"Y yo que te amaba tanto Meiling…¿porque me hiciste el acto más vil que puede haber en una mujer?...porque me abandonaste sin tener consideración alguna por tus hijos –la sonrisa y mirada cínica de su ex esposa le golpeo el estomago como si estuviera en sus últimos días de vida.

La puerta se abrió sorprendentemente de golpe imposibilitándole a Syaoran el poder ocultar los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas y ojos –Lamento mucho mi intrusión si su debido respeto, pero lo que pasa es que…se me hizo tarde y…-los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de golpe, cubriéndolos con una fuerte manta de culpabilidad y dolor al ver al apuesto hombre con el que había chocado derramar lagrimas –¡Dios mío! Dígame que no esta así por mi culpa… yo no tenía intención alguna de hacer que lo despidieran –el hombre le miro sorprendido mientras que un leve rubor se comenzaba a mostrar en las morenas mejillas de ella –en este mismo instante me largare a hablar con el nuevo presidente de la empresa y le diré que fue mi culpa por estar distraída, estoy segura de que lo entenderá y, y…si mi petición no es comprensible, en ese caso le pediré que otorguen mi puesto…-sin poder entenderlo, toda la tristeza desapareció en su interior, para ser replazaza por una capa de indiferencia y ternura así esa mujer, ciertamente la joven era toda una joya pero posiblemente igual de egoísta y estúpida igual que las demás –además de que tal vez el ya haya oído de que soy una incompetente, así que eso nos facilitara el trabajo y así obtendrá su empleo… -Sakura se quedo sin argumento alguno al sentir el fuerte dedo del hombre sobre sus labios, quitándole el aliento dejándola con los labios palpitantes por el deseo de algo más.

Como si se tratara de una hoguera Syaoran alejo rápidamente su dedo de los suaves labios de la joven mujer que ahora le miraba muda y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –¡Maldición, que estúpido soy –con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se dirigió con decisión a la puerta de entrada de su oficina y la cerro.

No tenía que ser bastante estúpida como para no notar la tensión que se había creado por el simple hecho de cerrar una puerta común y corriente con una mano común y corriente, la desesperación se adueño de su ser al sentir la fuerte fragancia masculina pasarle por un lado –"En que maldito lío te metiste ahora Sakura Kinomoto, ahora tienes que inventarte un plan para no caer redondita con tu nuevo jefe" Disculpe, mmhm, lamento el no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, un placer en conocerlo señor… -la mirada seria y fría que le dirigió el hombre la dejo sin palabra alguna, cosa que le molesto tanto que sin poder evitarlo apretó los labios fuertemente que los dejo palpitando un con un leve tono rosado –no tiene que ser tan grosero sabe, yo tan solo quería saber su nombre –esperando alguna reacción de enojo o indiferencia se quedo sorprendida al oír un leve risilla escapar de los labios de aquel hombre tan sensual –"¡Maldita seas Sakura! Que no se te ocurrió que se podía ver todavía más sexy con una sonrisa en su rostro" –sin poder evitarlo el rubor le llego hasta las orejas enrojeciéndolas fuertemente.

- Tal parece señorita Sakura que usted no esperaba de mi una reacción como esta –Syaoran estaba divertido a más no poder, le encantaba por alguna extraña razón hacer rabiar a esa señorita que al parecer sus palabras le habían caído como un balde de agua fría _- mon nom est XiaoLang mais si vous voulez m'appelle seulement Syaoran, gentil de vous rencontrer amoureux_(Mi nombre es XiaoLang pero si usted quiere puede llamarme solamente Syaoran, un placer conocerte amorcito) –el coraje y la vergüenza se adueñaron del cuerpo y mente de la joven de ojos verdes, que no midió la distancia entre el y ella y le trato de plantar una sonora bofetada en le mejilla que Syaoran evito con facilidad. Lo que si no pudo evitar fue el placentero contacto del cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo que lo dejo sin aliento y con el deseo palpando cada uno de sus sentidos.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes podían evitar mirar la dura boca del hombre que se encontraba abajo suyo, ciertamente su cuerpo intentaba levantarse, pero sus piernas se encontraban enredadas con las de Syaoran que le imposibilitaban hacer movimiento alguno. El sonrojo se volvio a adueñar de sus mejillas, junto con un nuevo sentimiento que la ponía nerviosa sin saber porque.

**Continuara…**

Pusha ToT me quede sorprendida de cómo me quedo, puesto sinceramente no se si les va a gustar o no u.u yo espero que sí. Así que porfavor dejen me saber su opinión y si quieren que le continué dejando me un review n.n, gracias por su atención, se despide Takemiya Hikaru-desu o.o! 


	2. I'm your BOSS, honey!

**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes de CCS no me pertencen a mi si no a CLAMP **

Amour irrésistible

2 **I'm your boss, honey!**

Syaoran al notar la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, prácticamente aventó a Sakura lejos de el, tratando de ocultar su fuerte sonrojo y el palpitar en su ingle. Con fingida tranquilidad se sentó en la silla atrás de su escritorio y observo el como la delicada mujer le miraba con desaprobación desde el suelo.

¡Maldito sea! Acaso ese hombre se encontraba loco, como se le pudo ocurrir el levantarse tan bruscamente y no ayudarle a pararse. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero debido a que extrañamente el se encontraba en la oficina del jefe sea cual sea la causa no podía dejarlo tirado así como así.

Syaroan no pudo más que tratar de ocultar una leve risilla que quería escapar de sus labios, y es que prácticamente la mujer delante suyo, le contaba todo lo que pensaba de el con los ojos y las muecas que formaba en su rostro.

- Disculpe, el que interrumpa su lucha consigo misma sobre decirme o no lo que piensa de mi –Sakura alzo un ceja elegantemente al oír las palabras del hombre delante suyo, es decir, ella no pensaba, se lo iba a decir. Syaoran lo noto y con rapidez se adueño de sus palabras –aunque por lo que puedo ver en sus ojos usted necesariamente no necesitaría pensarlo¿verdad? –una sonrisa se dibujo en los sensuales labios de la mujer de ojos esmeraldas.

- En efecto mi queridísimo Señor…sea cual sea su apellido, no necesito pensármelo para decirle sus verdades aun hombre –una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en los labios de la joven mujer –a no ser que deba ser demasiado estúpida como para pedirle permiso para maldecirlo.

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en los labios del ambarino, sinceramente ella no entendía el porque sonreía como si no le hubiera dicho ni hecho nada. Eso…la exasperaba, gruño por lo bajo para observar sin restricciones el cuerpo del hombre delante suyo.

Syaoran no pudo más que incomodarse ante la mirada de ella, que analizaba al parecer cada poro de su piel, haciéndolo olvidarse de decirle que el ahora era su jefe temporal, a lo cual ella tendría que disculparse ante el, pero sinceramente no veía el caso a eso. Puesto que jamás en su corta vida había conocido a una mujer como esa, al principio pensó que sería como la rubia despampanante que se había acomodado en su cubículo, pero ahora notaba que ella a pesar de no tener sus curvas y facciones hermosas, poseía lo que toda mujer debería tener…y eso era orgullo.

- Mi apellido es Li, señorita Kinomoto, tal vez en alguno de mis tiempos libres le enseñe chino –comentó el sexy empresario guiñándole el ojo a una colorada Sakura –cambiando de tema, señorita. Usted todavía no me ha dicho como vino a parar a esta oficina¿acaso fue por ineptitud o mala conducta? –Sakura le miro indignada tomando distraídamente uno de sus cobrizos mechones entre sus manos.

- No veo sentido el contestarle a esa pregunta joven Li, usted a mis ojos no tiene poder alguno como para cambiar los hechos si así fuera –Sakura alzó con orgullo el mentón –para su información me he presentado a la oficina del jefe suplemente para infórmale, que por este corto período de tiempo yo seré su asistente y secretaria –con satisfacción la joven pudo notar la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre "sin crepúsculos".

- Jajaja –rió con ganas Syaoran permitiéndole a Sakura ver una chispa de humor que anteriormente abría creído imposible –me parece muy bien Señorita Kinomoto, así me facilitara el trabajo de no distraerme pensando en otras cosas –si antes Sakura esta maravillada por el brillo que evocaban esas orbes doradas, ahora se encontraba furiosa consigo misma por haberlo pensado.

- ¡Quien demonios se cree usted que es¡¡Acaso un ser político al que se le ve tener respeto o algo así! –Syaoran paro de reír para luego mirarla entre divertido y fascinado, cosa que descoloco a Sakura pero que no la hizo retractarse –escúcheme bien Señor Li, de algo de lo que estoy muy orgullosa es el que no ando corriendo por allí como una desnuda. Con unas faldas cortitas que no ocultan los muslos y que casi enseñan el trasero, un top o una blusa demasiado escotados que debería sentir miedo de que se me saliera un pecho. No Señor, una mujer de verdad no se vestiría de una forma tan extravagante para llamar la atención, después de todo lo que importa es la seguridad con una misma y eso lo tengo bien en claro. Ahora y si me hace el favor de hacerlo, le pido respeto por favor –Sakura tuvo que tomar demasiado aire al terminar con un discurso que pudo haber seguido horas, de no ser porque su cerebro trabajo demasiado rápido para cortarlo –Y manteniendo firme mis palabras, me arriesgo a preguntar el quien es usted realmente.

Una picara sonrisa de formo en los labios de un ahora más confiado Syaoran, que miraba de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de la que decía ser su nueva asistente. Y no pudo más que fruncir el ceño al notar que todo rastro femenil se encontraba tapado entre las miles de blusa que cargaba, y no decir de los pantalones guangos –Puesto teme decirle que para su desgracia yo soy el jefe suplente –al ver la cara pálida de la joven soltó una leve risilla. Los labios de la joven se encontraban apretados al igual que sus manos, sus ojos antes vivaces y amenazadores ahora se encontraban apagados.

- No tiene nada de que preocuparse, señorita. No tengo la menor intención de quitarla de su puesto –la muchacha vacilo ante su contestación para luego sonreírle forzadamente.

- No necesito de su lastima señor Li, no me molestaría en lo absoluto el ser despedida por semejantes palabras dirigidas hacia usted –observo como el hombre tan solo se encogía de hombros como si no le importara –después de todo no me arrepiento de ellas.

Lo único que le faltaba a Syaoran era una mujer demasiado sincera y valiente como para decirle eso, conociendo el estado en el que se encontraba. Sinceramente no le importaría mucho si la corría, y eso era lo que lo ponía furioso. No entendía como una sola mujer podía ser tan necia.

Con enfado se levanto de su asiento y se encamino hacia ella a pasos lentos y pausados, parecían tan tranquilos, que por un momento Sakura se cuestiono si podría soportar la proximidad de su cuerpo.

Levanto el mentón con orgullo, no había necesidad de preguntarse si era capaz o no. Era una mujer sensata y competente, que había guardado sus más profundos deseos, olvidándose de las falsas esperanzas que podría darle una relación, recordándose lo mucho que podía destruirla un relación con un hombre. Había pasado tiempos difíciles desde pequeña, la separación de sus padres, el abandono de ellos y el que pudo terminar violada por uno de los que creían ser sus amigos. Si Syaoran Li, pensaba que no conocía a los hombres como el, estaba muy equivocado.

Syaoran por su parte tenía muy bien entendido lo que quería de Sakura Kinomoto, por esa razón estaba justo enfrente de ella con las manos entrelazadas en sus espalda, dirigiéndole una mirada fría y calculadora. El necesitaba protección contra las demás mujeres, y ciertamente la apariencia de Sakura lo ayudaba.

El necesitaba pedirle un favor que tal vez no podría confiárselo a otra mujer, necesitaba que ella lo oyera para que comprendiera la desesperación que estaba pasando por las de su especie. Necesitaba que aquella mujer le protegiera de lo más profundo de su ser…de sus deseos.

- Señorita Kinomoto, lamento si use un tono un poco…burlón –Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Acaso este hombre no conocía lo letal que podía ser para ella y las demás mujeres –lo que yo trataba de decir es que usted, me hace sentir seguro de que yo no intentaría alguna barbaridad –Oh, si, eso era justamente lo que quería oír de sus labios, pensó con sarcasmo la muchacha –la necesito de verdad, no quiero hacerme daño a mí o alguna otra mujer –Syaoran la miro con ojos implorantes esperando una respuesta positiva de la joven que ahora le miraba durativa.

Sakura por su parte se mordió el labio, ante la mirada de aquel hombre. En realidad el parecía muy sincero con su mirada -¿Qué clase de ayuda necesita señor Li? –necesitaba encontrar apoyo alguno para que sus piernas no flaquearan ante la muy cercana presencia del hombre que ahora le miraba radiante con una sensual sonrisa rondado por sus labios –espero y no pase de los limites de mis expectativas por si llega a ser así no pienso ayudarlo –gruño ahora malhumorada por alguna extraña razón.

Vaya que es voluble esta jovencita, fue el distraído pensamiento que surco por la mente de Syaoran. Antes de sentarse sobre su escritorio mirando de manera detallada el cuerpo de la mujer que lo iba a ayudar. Y es que sinceramente no podía encontrarle forma a sus redondos pechos y estrecha cintura. No conocía el cuerpo de la mujer en la que se iba a encomendar, de hecho no sabia mucho de ella.

Pero ya había pedido el favor y no pensaba echarse para atrás. Por lo menos puedo mirarle el rostro, fue su único punto a favor de todo eso. La joven tenía unos pómulos perfectos, no tan grandes, pero tan poco pequeños. Labios gruesos tanto de la parte de arriba y abajo, excelentes para morder, una sonrisa cínica se formo en los labios de Syaoran. Su cabello, era de un hermoso color cobrizo que le llegaba a media espalda, terminado con una caída de rizos, así como lo oyen rizado y ondulado. Sus ojos…bueno sus ojos era difíciles de describir y más por esas horrendas gafas que los ocultaban, con esa ensanches que le proporcionaban. Sería mejor si se los quitara…

Sakura miro temblorosa el como Syaoran se acerca a sus lentes de manera sutil y delicada. A lo reacciono y con un rápido movimiento se alejo de el ocultando su mirada entre sus cabello. No quería que ningún hombre la tocara, sentía pánico con solo pensarlo.

Pero el es tu nuevo jefe Sakura y te acaba de pedir tu ayuda, le dijo una vocecilla de forma suave y sutil –"pero yo le dije que si se trataba de algo que se encontrara fuera de mi alcance, no pienso permitir que me toque" –Syaoran inconsciente de los pensamientos de Sakura, le miro incrédulo, ocasionalmente el era el que huía del toque femenino. Y con esta escena tal parece que las cosas se invirtieron.

Carraspeo algo apenado consigo mismo – Señorita Kinomoto¿se encuentra usted bien? –los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los de Syaoran, y lo que había en ellos la dejo sin aliento. Jamás en toda su vida, alguien le había mirado con preocupación –si gusta podemos dejar esta conversación para más tarde –el hombre se apresuro a paso rápido a la puerta con intención de girar la perilla y mandarla a su temporal cubículo.

Y Syaoran lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque sintió la calidez de la mano de ella sobre la suya. Que lo hizo sentir como si una corriente eléctrica le pasara por todo el cuerpo –Supongo que…-la joven se paso rápidamente la lengua por sus resecos labios –que mi ayuda no podría lastimar a nadie. Así que dígame lo que tengo que hacer y haré lo mejor que pueda –el brillo en sus ojos fue como un golpe en el estomago para Syaoran, ese brillo traía mucho recuerdos a los que tenía que pasar con la frente en alto y esa mujer no lo iba a derrumbar. Con una expresión seria Syaoran tomo de la mano a Sakura.

- Mañana lo hablaremos señorita puesto que tengo que recoger a mis hijos –la tan bruscamente que Sakura no pudo evitar golpearse en el suelo, mirando impresionada algún punto fijo en el suelo –Nos vemos, cariño –fue lo único que dijo para luego salir a paso apresurado hacia el ascensor. Dejando a Sakura con una confusión demasiado grande para ella misma.

Ese hombre se había querido marchar para ir por sus amados hijos. Y ella que había pensado que se quería marchar para no oír su negativa, un rubor apareció en la mejillas de Sakura, no sabía si sentirse avergonzada o furiosa con su estúpido jefe.

- Después de todo es tu estúpido jefe, cariño –gruño para si misma exasperada, lanzando sin cansancio miles de juramentos hacia Syaoran Li

Holas a todos n.n! me alegra que se hallan molestado en dejarme review :) prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

eyita

**Celina Sosa**

**Izumo **

**kaorichan **

Les agradezco en verdad sus reviews! Espero y a todos le guste el segundo capitulo  
Onegai no se olviden de dejar RR para conocer su opinión de la historia y poder continuarla sin preocupaciones.

Atte:  
Hikaru Takemiya


End file.
